


Its all about you

by iSpiritual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, First Time, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader have been together for over a year, the reader is a shy insecure virgin who finally opens up for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its all about you

He laid you gently on the bed looking down on you a smile wide on his lips as he looked at you with love in his eyes he bent down capturing your lips with his you timidly wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer towards you to deepen the kiss. Your legs tightened around Dean’s waist your knees digging slightly into him, Dean sensed your nervousness and he pulled away gently.

 

''We don't have to, I'll stop. I'll wait as long as you need.'' You shook your head ''I-I'm fine just a little n-nervous'' he placed a small tender kiss on your lips before he moved down to your neck placing kisses before nibbling at your collarbone you let out a small moan he tugged at the hem of your shirt before pulling it over your head.

 

You’d never been a confident person your mind wracked with insecurities that Dean had taken the time to chip away at bit by bit. A deep blush covered your cheeks, he positions himself on your neck once again he gently nips at your (S/T) skin you tangle your fingers in his hair, you back arching slightly of the bed his hands roam your body he slowly caresses your sides. His lips meet yours again in a fiery kiss full of passion he licked your bottom lip a silent plea for entry, you open your mouth a moan leaves your body. He pulls away pulling your bra away from you as well you let out a yelp before bring your arms down to cover yourself.

 

''Don't hide yourself.'' He pushed your arms away gently, ''You're beautiful (Name)'' he whispered into your ear before capturing your lips again he ran his hands down your neck tracing his fingers down to your breasts you whimpered arching your back aching for more of his touch. He pulled away from you he looked at your flushed face he took a moment to take in your beauty ''Dean. don't stare'' he chuckled slightly.

 

He lowered himself down to your chest, kissing the soft flesh before taking a nipple into his mouth he tease the lump circling his tongue around it releasing a moan from you he gently squeezed, nipped and bit the flesh kissing the area that were slightly purple he traced lines down your stomach he played with the edge of your panties hooking a finger under them lifting it before letting it go again he was teasing you and it was working.

 

Dean watched as your hands gripped onto the pillow under your head he had to admit that you looked adorable with your flushed cheeks but he decided to end teasing you he traced his fingers down from your hips he stroked your clothed womanhood with his fingers causing you to throw your head back releasing a moan he continued this action whilst taking in the sounds of your moans and mewls ''Dean.'' You breathlessly called his name.

 

The temperature in the room started to increase Dean pulled his shirt of revealing his well sculpted body to you causing your cheeks to come a blaze a small amount of courage fills you as you raise a hand using a finger to traces his abs causing his breathing to hitch as your finger trailed lower he smirked playfully. ''Someone's getting brave, I like it.'' He winked and you smack his chest giggling slightly.

 

Dean’s hands trail up your sides tracing your curves before coming back down again pulling your panties down in the process Levi removes the garment before tossing it to the side as your instinct to cover yourself kicks in you close your legs together your eyes finding an interest in the bedside table. Dean chuckled before becoming serious, ''We can stop, I will wait.'' Once more you shake your head looking at him again a hand snaking behind his neck you pull him down placing a tender kiss on his lips you pull away a gentle smile on your lips, ''I want to continue.'' He nodded, ''Relax'' his voice was low and husky.

 

His hands trailed down your stomach to your thighs before gently prying them apart, his fingers danced over your folds and his groaned at the wetness he found. ‘’Going to open you up now sweetheart, this will feel a little strange.’’ He slowly entered a finger into your womanhood causing you to wince slightly at the new feeling he waited for you to adjust at the feeling. ‘’You okay?’’

 

‘’Mhm.’’ He smiled before moving his finger slowly, l etting out a soft gasp, your eyes flew open, his body covered yours making sure he was close to you at all times. His action made your feel safe a soft whimper feel passed your lips, your head rolled to the side, pressing your face into Dean’s hair as you trembled against him his finger slowly thrusting, pulling out just slightly before moving back in, your walls hugging him every time as his thumb found your clit, rubbing lazily in order to give you more pleasure.

 

Hands clutched to his shoulders gave him the encouragement he need, gently  he entered a second finger causing you to gasp and arch your back as he pumped them into you scissoring them every so often. You heaved a breath, ‘’Dean.’’  Swallowing hard, you spread your legs a little more, trying to accommodate to the feeling as you rolled your hips up ever so slightly. ‘’That’s it sweetheart, just like that.’’ 

 

This wasn't enough for him, he wanted to see you quiver under him, slowly his backed away not to cause you to panic kissing down your neck all the way down your stomach. ‘’Dean.’’

 

‘’I’m right here, right here.’’ He reassured you hands gracing down your sides, only making his move when he felt you relax. Placing small kisses on your inner thighs, he was in such close proximity and your self conscious won out and you attempted to close your legs. ‘’It’s okay, relax for me.’’

 

Dean moved his fingers causing you to gasp and relax, ‘’That’s it, breathe for me.’’ You listened to his words taking in deep breaths only to have it ripped from your lungs when he placed a soft kiss to your clit before his tongue licked a broad stroke from the bottom to the top. He let out a groan wanting to tell you how sweet you tasted but stopped himself, dirty talk wasn’t exactly your cup of tea. Your hands came down to grip at his hair not enough to hurt him, his tongue moved at the same time his fingers did. His fingers brushed over a spot inside of you that made you see stars and caused you to scream out his name. Every time he moved his made sure to angle his fingers just in the right way to brush over the spot.

 

Thighs trembling from the strain you couldn’t help yourself and bucked your hips against his face, hands tugging harder at his hair. It was all too much but not enough at the same time, you whimper Dean’s name trying to convey your thoughts to him. Dean could feel you struggle, hips rolling desperately trying to reach your peak. He sucked your clit into his mouth and that was all it took. You cried out body going completely tense as your rode the waves of pleasure that rolled through you. Dean didn’t let up on his fingers as he helped you ride your orgasm only stopping till you fell boneless against the bed.

 

‘’Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.’’ In your blissed out state Dean removed his jeans sighing as it took away the pressure he’d been experiencing making sure to keep his boxers on not to frighten you. Your body finally came down from a state of bliss finding Dean looming over you a soft smile on his face, ‘’Hey you.’’

 

‘’Hi.’’ You replied shyly leaning up for a kiss and was surprisingly not repulsed that you could taste yourself on his lips. ‘’We can leave it here if you want, no pressure.’’ 

 

‘’No, I want to.’’ 

 

He nodded and pulled the pillow from his side of the bed placing it under your hips you looked at him questioning his actions. ‘’Apparently this helps.’’

 

‘’You looked it up?’’ Dean rubbed the back of his head, ‘’I wanted to make this perfect for you.’’ 

 

‘’You’re perfect you know that?’’ You proclaimed and Dean chuckled, ‘’Nah sweetheart, you’re the perfect one.’’ He tickled your sides causing you to giggle, leaning forward he kissed you once more before leaning over grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube from the draw. He removing his boxers and rolled the condom down his member. You swallowed thickly, Dean was big but instead of being frightened you found yourself relaxed and wanting. The lube bottle was opened with a click and Dean poured a gracious amount onto his hand without a warning Dean pressed his fingers to your opening the coldness of the lube cause you to jump in surprise.

 

‘’Dean,’’ You whined, ‘’It’s cold.’’  

 

‘’Sorry.’’ Dean grinned before he moaned softly as he spread the lube on his cock, there was nothing wrong that a little more lubrication to help with penetration was what the article he read had told him, he was probably going a little overboard but he was going to be your first and in a way it was a first for him to, you were going to be the first virginity he’d taken. He wasn’t going to lie he was a little freaked out when you told him about your sexual inexperience that being absolutely nothing, nil, nada. Dean wasn’t used to waiting in his past relationships sex had come around pretty fast but this was you and he was completely willing to wait for you.

 

‘’At any point you want me to stop tell me and I’ll stop, I won’t be angry or disappointed with you sweetheart this is all about you.’’ You nodded heart swelling at his words, ‘’I’m ready Dean.’’  Dean pressed the tip of his member to your entrance and eased in slowly watching your face carefully for any signs of distress. He stopped when he felt a small resistance, okay this was it. ‘’This will hurt but if you want to scratch or bite me you go ahead and do that.’’

 

You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck feeling the tense muscles of his back as he restrained himself, you buried your face into his neck breathing in deeply. Dean splayed a hand across your back taking in a breath as he thrusted forward, he heard your cry of pain and felt your nails dig into his back which was probably nothing to the discomfort you were in. ‘’I’m sorry, I know. I know.’’ He whispered into your ear, the pain was more of a sting that anything else which lead to a uncomfortable feeling of being stretched. 

 

When the pain dulled you pulled your head back to look into the green eyes of concern that bore into yours a lone tear rolled down your cheek which Dean kissed away, ‘’Do you want me to stop?’’

 

‘’I’m fine slightly uncomfortable but fine.’’ He nodded pecking your lips and smiling, ‘’Move when you're ready.’’ You took a moment to get used to the feeling before you rolled your lips testing the waters, the movement caused you to gasp giving Dean the green light. He slowly pulled away and pressed back in there was a small pain but it quickly gave way to pleasure.

 

His lips connected hard with yours again before he sped up, he listened to your breathless whimpers and calls of his name over and over. Your nails dragged down his back, forcing his own head back as he moaned loudly, feeling the tingling starting in his own spine. He changed the angle of his thrusts hitting that spot inside of you once more, back arching into his chest. ‘’There, Dean, there.’’

 

‘’I got ya sweetheart, I gotcha.’’ He grunted you whimpered softly, cupping his cheeks and kissing him harder as you felt his pattern growing uneven. He snaked a hand down your body thumb grazing over your clit over and over. ‘’Dean -’’

 

‘’Come for me (First).’’

 

You cried out his name as your orgasm ripped through your body your walls clamped down on his cock and he soon followed you over the edge spilling into the condom. His thrusts slowed carefully ride out both your orgasms and his before he pressed his forehead to your shoulder, a soft groan escaping his lips. The sounds of Dean and yours heavy breathing filled the room he pulled out of you causing you to groan at the feeling. ‘’I’ll just be a second.’’ Dean disappeared into the bathroom before walking out in a fresh pair of boxers and a damp cloth in hand. Once again a look of confusion pulled on your face, ‘’Y-you were bleeding a little, it’s nothing to worry about it’s completely normal.’’   

 

The coldness of the cloth felt good helping to soothe the small pain that still lingered, Dean fetched you one of his t-shirts and a pair of underwear helping you to slip them on. Your body was feeling heavy with exhausted by the time you and Dean slipped under the covers. 

 

‘’You okay?’’ His hand rubbed down your back as you curled yourself into his chest, ‘’I’m good.’’

 

‘’Thank you.’’ 

 

‘’Why are you thanking me? It should be me thanking you for taking good care of me.’’ You giggled softly, ‘’Thank you for trusting me to do this, I know it wasn’t the most pleasant of things but I promise the next time it will be easier.’’ 

 

‘’Thank you for waiting for me.’’

  
‘’Oh sweetheart, I’d wait a lifetime for you.’’ He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and you snuggled into his chest, letting your body finally succumb to the temptation of sleep feeling safe in Dean’s arms.


End file.
